All the Good things in Life
by silenx927
Summary: Sixth Year. When popular and talented Harry Potter meets a certain girl his whole world is turned upside down Voldermort doesn't exist and James and Lily are still alive. Harry/ Daphne. Contains bad language. Alternate universe Changed rating to M cause I'm paranoid
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Harry Potter and although I would love to, I am not receiving any profit from this story.**

* * *

"Harry... Harry, wake up!" came the annoyed voice of Hermione Granger. A tired Harry Potter cracked open his eyes sleepily.

"What do you want Granger?" he said, trying to avoid her jabbing fingers. Hermione straightened up and sent a withering glare at him. Harry grinned sheepishly before rolling out of bed.

"I am so so sorry," he said in a mock high voice, chuckling as Hermione made a rude hand gesture. Harry stretched and yawned before lumbering into the bathroom and splashing water on his face.

"You know this is the fourth time this week that we're going to be late!" Hermione said looking flustered.

"It's not even 8 yet!" Harry replied from the bathroom.

"Well we need to go to the library!" she retorted pushing the bathroom door open.

"MIONE' GET OUT!" Harry yelled. Although he always played the same joke, Hermione always seemed to fall for it.

"Shit, sorry! I didn't realis- " she began before clicking on. "Oh har har, very funny Potter,"

"My god Mione' You always seem to fall for that one," he grinned as he made his way out. He pulled on his robes and pushed his other dorm mates out of their beds. With various swear words and hand gestures from the others, Harry and Hermione made their way down the stairs and into the dinner hall.

* * *

Harry shoveled down his breakfast, only swallowing when it became a dire necessity.

"Slow down Harry, I don't feel like gazing over the remains of your digested meal all over the table," Lavander said picking at her breakfast delicately. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Well, well Lavander all though's years walking around with a pocket dictionary, finally paid off," he retorted, after swallowing his mouth full. "Do you want me to send a letter to your mother? I'm sure that she would be glad to know that her little girl doesn't need any help to string a couple of words together to make a sentence," Neville spluttered over his drink as he tried to contain his laughter.

Lavander frowned and then replied. "Touche,"

"Meh, it wasn't too hard," he said, shrugging.

Harry was the Gryffindor Golden Boy and the rest of the school knew it. Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, Prefect, Winner of the Triwizard Tournament and his charisma and charm meant that nearly everyone including the teachers liked him. He had won lots of awards including the Barnabus Finkley prize for Exceptional Spell-Casting which he had been told that Dumbeldore had also won.

His best friend Hermione had also won lots of awards, which included dual awards for the duo. It was a constant battle between the pair for top in classes, which at some points they became very competitive.

"Oh God. I feel terrible," moaned Ron as he sat down opposite Lavander.

"Hello, to you too," Neville said, chirply. Ron ignored him before continuing. "I feel like I've slept on the floor, my back is killing me!" he said, rubbing his neck as he piled waffles onto his plate.

"Ohhh you poor thing, I think it's all this old age that's been going around," Parvati said sympathetically.

"Yeah I'm positive that I found a wrinkle on my ball sack," Harry said gesturing downwards with a nod of his head. Neville and Ron laughed while the Parvati, Lavander and Hermione grimaced in disgust.

"Must you always be so vulgar, Potter" Draco drawled as he swaggered forward. Harry pretended to think on it.

"Hmm, it depends on the situation Drake," he replied standing up which was taken up by Draco in an instant. "You coming Mione',"

"Yeah, sure Harry," she said avoiding Draco's gaze. After they had gone out in 5th year and sort of fell apart, Hermione had felt awkward around him and refused to even look at him.

"See you later guys," Harry said. The group coursed a goodbye and Harry and Hermione departed for the library.

* * *

"Have you got a date yet Harry," Hermione said as they settled into their favourite spot in the library. "For the party, I mean,"

"No, I dunno who to ask, I mean... I know Ginny wants me to ask her but I don't like her that way," he replied, placing his charms essay on the table. "God, she is so obsessed with me. I could ask Katie but I went with her last time and Lavander and Parvati's out of the question... I might ask someone from another house group actually,"

Hermione laughed "Remember when you asked Pansy back when you hated Draco, oh the look on her face, priceless." Harry joined in with her, before Madam Pince told them off.

"Has anyone asked you," Harry said as he gazed at Madam Pince's retreating figure. "Aside from Cormac, Zabini and that group of idiots from 5th year,"

"Yeah Dean and Seamus," Hermione said humorously. "I said no,"

"Obviously," Harry said frowning.

"I doesn't matter Harry let go of it," Hermione said, looking at Harry's frown.

Harry feigned surprise. "What? I didn't say anything!" Hermione raised an eyebrow, he could by her face she was not fooled. "Okay, okay I wont say anything," he said raising his hands in surrender.

Hermione laughed, although Harry's big brother act often got on her nerves she knew that he only did it cause he cared for her.

"What about dress robes?" she said after a while.

Harry grinned. "Heard of a tuxedo before?"

"Of course, muggle born remember?" she replied.

"Oh yeah that's where I remember them from," Harry said smacking his forehead. "Well I went shopping with mum and Sirius and I saw one in the window,"

"Don't tell me your going to get one," Hermione said with a smirk.

"Course I am, me arriving at the Beauxbatons and Hogwarts Ball, in muggle attire," he said gazing off into the distance. "I'll look splendid,"

Hermione laughed at the pleased expression on his face. "And your going to get one by next month,"

"Nothing to worry about, I've got dad and Sirius on stand by,"

Hermione laughed and began finishing off her essay.

"You've still got another foot to do," as she gave his essay a quick glance. "Hurry up, I don't want to be late for lessons,"

* * *

**Tell me what you think guys**


	2. Chapter 2

"Harry!" someone yelled from behind him. The loud slaps on the stone slabs told him that they were running towards him. Harry turned around to see Cho Chang jogging to catch up with him. Although Harry and Cho had been dating last year and had had a bitter break up the duo had chosen to ignore it and remain just friends.

"Oh, hey Cho," Harry said slowing down so that they could walk side by side.

"Hi, ummm I was wondering if you could show me where the kitchens are?" she said, nervously. "Ced and I where going to- I mean ummm just you know the kitchens and..." she trailed off and gave Harry a sheepish look. Cedric Diggory as his rival and even though the two pretended to be friends and got along, Harry was still bitter that Cho had chosen Diggory over Harry.

"Oh, yeah sure," he said quickly. "Ummm, I'll show you tonight, I'll pick you up outside your domitary,"

"Thanks Harry!" she said, enthusiastically. "Your the best!" she gave him a hug before freezing, Cho awkwardly backed away and gave a nervous chuckle. Harry gave a sheepish grin and ran his hand through his hair.

"I'll-I'll see you tonight?" he said, mentally slapping himself. God he sounded like they were going on a date.

"Yeah, umm see you later," she gave a forced smile and walked away.

Fuck, he and Lavander had also gone out but they didn't find it this awkward with each other, neither did Susan, Astoria or Luna. Although Luna didn't really count since they weren't actually going out but were having sort of a friends with benefits kind of relationship.

Lavander was more of an aqaintance now they would share a few conversations and then leave it before it escalted. Susan was actually a friend now and he could share and talk to her as easily as he did with Hermione. Astoria was different they were friends but tended to flirt with him. Of course he knew she was pretending since they had both gotten over each other.

He remembered a converstation he had with Sirius about the topic.

_Well Harry over the years of banging and meeting chicks I have developed a sort of rule book. First rule don't eat where you shit. Meaning don't bang a chick who you're gonna meet on a daily basis. Oh man, know that I think about there was this one girl, Mary, man she could move... _

He chuckled as he remembered his mum hitting him with a book and gave him an hour long lecture about treating like mere objects and then giving Harry a lecture as well about never doing what Srius told him and about treating everyone with respect.

He sighed. Good times.

"Hey Harry," Astoria said as she walked up to him.

"Sup, Miss Greengrass," he said, flinging a arm around her shoulders. He leaned in and whispered. "I was just thinking about you,"

"Oh, anything nice," she replied, acting casual.

"Dirty things," he whispered. "You wearing-"

"Something nice?" she interupted, not looking at him.

Harry smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know,"

"I'm guessing a bikini," she said turning her head to face him. She smirked as Harry lifted an eyebrow.

"Actually one of my shirts, the one that's too big for you," he said refusing too look away.

"Oh," she whispered seductively.

"With a big...wet..." he whispered emphasizing each word. "Poo stain on it," He grinned and pulled away as Astoria wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Well what ever gets you off," she said and started making her way up the stairs.

Harry laughed and caught up with her. "So aside from getting shit stains on my shirts, what ya doin'?"

"Oh, well getting shit stains on your oversized shirts is really a life consuming job, my social life is a real mess because of it," she retorted flipping her hair straight brown over her shoulder exposing her neck. "I even get Daph to do it with me, of course she doesn't enjoy it as much but what can you do,"

"Daphne, hmmm I haven't seen her in like 3 years, since we broke up actually," Harry said frowning. "Hmmmm shame,"

"Really?" Astoria said sarcastically. "Well looks like you do learn new things every day,"

Harry laughed. "Sarcasm really does suit you Astoria,"

"Glad you think so,"

"Your welcome,"

Astoria checked her watch. "Oh got to go things to do people to see,"

"See ya later," Harry replied and proceded to go up the stairs to the Gryffindor Common Room.

* * *

Harry walked into the common and fell into a spare chair next to the fire place.

"Hey Harry," Dean said from the chair opposite him.

"Hey Dean," Harry replied rubbing his eyes.

"So Harry can I ask you a question," Dean said leaning forwards.

"Sure,"

"Have you seen Hermione?" he said grinning.

Harry immediatley froze. "No," he said cautiously. "Why?"

"I just wanted to ask her to the ball,"

Harry rearanged his facial expression into a glare.

"Sorry mate, she's taken," Harry said. "Better look next time, eh?" Harry knew why Dean was doing this, just to aggravate him.

"Really Harry," Dean said, the corner of his mouth twitching. "Is she really taken,"

Harry's lip were pressed together so that they formed a thin line.

"Yes," he replied through clenched teeth.

Dean began to laugh. This went on for a couple of minutes before he fell to the floor, clutching his stomach and rolling about on the carpet.

He was still howling with laughter when the rest of the inhabitants in the common room started to laugh as well. although they were laughing at the boy's antics while Dean was laughing at the vicious reply he recieved from Harry.

After another few minutes his laughter subsided and he chuckled, threatning to break into another bout of laughter. He was struggling to get onto his chair when Hermione walked into the common room. Harry smiled at her which turned into a snarl when some idiot wolf whistled at her.

He knew why everyone found her attractive. Her once bushy hair had been tamed through regular use of Sleakeazy and her abnormally large front tooth had been shrunk to regular size. Her hair framed her face and was placed into a loose bun which allowed a few whisps of hair to escape. She had also began to apply a light layer of makeup which accetuated her brown eyes. Although he found her attractive he never played on it since he had began feeling like she was a sister rather than a friend and he knew that she felt the same.

Hermione made her way over to them and collapsed into the chair next to Harry and unslung her bag from a shoulder and onto the floor.

"Hey Harry," she said as she heaved a sigh, closed her eyes and settled into the chair. "Hey Dean,"

Dean chorused back a greeting before smirking at Harry, who glared.

"So Hermione, Harry let slip that you were going to the ball with someone?" he said still smirking at Harry.

Hermione cracked open her eyes to glare at Harry. "No, not yet,"

"OH! really well I'm free," Dean said eagerly, perking up. "I wouldn't mind accompanying you to the ball,"

"Ummm, sorry Dean I'm actually waiting for someone to ask me," she said wincing slightly. "Sorry,"

"Oh," Dean said, deflating in the chair. "I didn't- I mean it doesn't matt- " his voice broke and his head drooped dramatically. He looked at his lap leaving his hands free. Hermione cupped them in hers.

"Awwwww, I sorry Dean," she said sympathetically. "I'm sure you'll find someone," Den sniffed lighlty and tilted his head so that he could wink at Harry without Hermione seeing.

Harry shot back a look of disgust and ran his thum across his neck. Dean smirked and look down at Hermione's hands around his.

"It's okay I guess," he said, sniffing again. "I mean I wouldn't want you to feel guilty or anything,"

"How about I make it up to you?" Hermione said, still oblivious to the charade. "I'm free for Hogsmede this weekend," she brushed his knuckles with her thumb.

Dean looked up, delighted. "Sure!"

Hermione smiled before standing, shooting one last glare at Harry (who returned a bewildered one) and walked up the spiral stairs to her domitary.

As soon as Hermione's steps faded away he stood up and puched the air and doing a victory dance.

"I got a date," he sang ignoring the horrified look from Harry.

"You are disgusting," Harry muttered.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry checked his watch which told him it was nearly 9. Nearly curfew, this didn't worry since he had been doing night time wandering since 1st year using his dads invisibility cloak. Only Hermione knew about it and he had only told her because he trusted her and because she had nagged him about how he had been escaping detection.

He was still in the common room which was deserted except for the stragglers how were trying to catch up with work. He stood up, forgoing the invisibility cloak since he didn't want Cho to find out and exited the common room. He walked down the corridor ignoring Fat Lady, who was grumbling about people waking her up.

Harry ran down occasionally checking the marauders Map which he had also inherited from Sirius, Remus and his Dad. As he reached the Ravenclaw common room he saw that Cho was waiting outside. He did a final check for any Prefects. He could wriggle his way out of detention if any one caught him by saying he was on his round but he prefered not to be caught. He rounded the corner and saw Cho grin at him.

"Thought you weren't gonna come," she said looking relieved.

Harry grinned. "Course I was, can't believe you doubted me," he placed his hand over his heart in mock hurt. Cho giggled before tugging his arms so that he would lead them to the kitchens.

They walked in a comfortable silence, as Harry lead them to the kitchens. Cho frowned as they reached the bowl of fruits that was painted on the wall.

"This is it?" she said.

"Yup," Harry replied. "You just have to tickle the pear and it opens," Harry demonstrated. He tickled the pear which giggled and revealed a door way. The duo entered.

"Oh my god!" Cho gasped as she gaped at the size of the kitchen and the amount of elves rushing about.

Harry chuckled.

"I can't wait to show Ced!" she said wondrously, not seeing the frown on Harry's face. "Thank you Harry!"

"No problem," he replied bitterly. Cho didn't notice the change and thanked him again before saying good bye and left.

"I can't wait to show Ced!" he said in a mockingly high voice. He punched the wall in frustration. "Fuck!" he yelled scaring a house-elf. After swearing for a few minutes and venting out his anger through several kicks to the wall, he calmed down and slid to the floor.

"Dobby!" he said, in an instant Dobby the house-elf appeared in front of him and sank in to a low bow. After Harry befriended Draco the two had tricked his dad Lucius Malfoy into giving the house-elf a sock and securing Dobby's freedom. Harry of course had took the blame so that Lucius would not blame Draco as well and since then Draco and Harry had been close friends.

"What can Dobby do for you Master Harry?" Dobby squeaked in a high voice, staring at him with tennis ball eyes. Harry sighed.

"You could stop calling me Master, first of all Dobby," Harry said, looking fondly at the house-elf.

"Of course Master Harry, can Dobby do anything else?" he replied without realising that he had called Harry, master, again.

He smiled and said. "Could I have a mug of hot chocolate?"

"Of course Master Harry!" Dobby squeaked. "Dobby would be happy to serve you!" He turned around and scurried away. Harry smiled, he was extremely fond of Dobby and was glad that Professor Dumbeldore had gave him a job.

Harry as so lost in thought that he didn't hear the door opening and someone walk in.

"Harry?" someone said pulling him from his daydream.

"Huh?" he said stupidly, looking at the new comer.

She's beautiful.

That was the first thought that ran through his head. Her pale face radiated beauty which captivated Harry. Her ice blue eyes was the first thing he caught. They seemed so deep as if they were looking into his soul. He was lost in them. She had a small nose had a smattering of freckles and full lips which were familiar. She was an average height and athletically built busty blonde. Her hair was silky which reflected the light from the torches and was placed in a delicate bun. She had the classic hour-glass figure which was accentuated by the short-sleeved, dark green top that clung to her torso. She wore a tight pair of shorts that revealed the unblemished pale expanses of her long legs.

Harry was dumbfounded his gaped trying to form a sentence but his brain had suddenly stopped working.

The girl lifted one delicate eyebrow as he opened and closed his mouth like a fish.

"Earth to Harry?" she said impatiently. I gaped for several seconds before my brain re-engaged.

"D-Do I know you?" he said with a stutter. She sighed and said.

"Daphne," she said, looking at him. "I'm Astoria's sister,"

"Oh," he said. Oh shit think of something! Please! "I think your beautiful," he said as if it had been wrenched out of him.

Fuck

Daphne raised an eyebrow again, unimpressed. "Astoria always did say that you had a way with women,"

Fuck fuck fuck fuck

His brain was refusing to come up with anything.

Daphne looked at him expectantly.

Harry gaped.

She sighed and called for a house-elf.

"Can I get 4 butterbeers please?" she said in a kind voice. The house-elf nodded before racing away.

"Ummm..." Harry said begging to his brain to come back. Daphne turned to face him waiting for him to say something.

Harry opened his mouth but nothing but a strangled gasp came out. Daphne looked at him quizzically.

Please, he pleaded, Please say something.

Harry was saved from saying anything when Dobby came back and handed him his hot chocolate.

"Here is your hot chocolate Master Harry," Dobby squeaked. Harry turned and nodded his thanks, all the while trying to get his brain to restart. He spotted Daphne leaning down to collect her butterbeers and walk back towards the door.

Harry quickly stood up. "Wait! Daphne!" he said. Daphne turned around and faced him.

Oh shit

He didn't know why he called her.

"Ummmm, see you?" he squeaked with a desperate look on his face. Daphne frowned before walking out leaving him alone with the house-elves.

"Argh!" he muttered walking towards the wall and proceeded to bang his head off it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rate and Review guyz **

"Oh god! I want to die!" Harry moaned pulling on his ebony hair. "Please kill me Mione, just put an end to it!"

Hermione laughed at his dramatic acting. "It couldn't have been that bad,"

Harry stopped his moaning and stared at her incredulously. "_I couldn't have been that bad_, Mione on a scale of 1 to 10, 1 being... dying your hair pink by accident and having to go to your 17th birthday party and 10 being... we'll something really bad. Mine would've have been a 10."

Hermione laughed and pried his hands from his hair. "Harry-Harry! I bet she doesn't even remember it!" just then the common room door opened and Astoria strode in with a giant smile. She burst out laughing when she saw Hermione struggling with Harry to relinquish the death grip he had on his hair. Hermione gave up and Harry put his head in between his knees and moaned in despair.

Astoria sat on a plush chair and laughed at him. Hermione turned to face her.

"What happened?" she asked trying to fight Astoria's infectious laughter.

"He- " Astoria began in between giggles but Harry's moan drowned her out. She broke into another bout of laughter until she reached the point were she was delirious. She clutched at her ribs trying to ease pressure. Hermione eventually succumbed and fell from the armrest beside Harry, hysterical with laughter. The duo rolled around on the floor while Harry rocked on the chair.

Astoria filled Hermione in about what had happened in between giggles and as soon as she had finished the two again started to laugh. Ron who had come in half way through the narration had gotten the gist of what had happened and he too started to laugh. Although he sobered up pretty quick when Harry had mentioned the time when he had asked Fleur to the Yule ball.

He ended up just staring at Astoria, longingly, while he thought no one was looking. Harry, Hermione and Astoria knew about Ron fancying Astoria but they all chose to act oblivious. Eventually the laughter eased up and Astoria climbed back on the chair and looked at Harry, who was glaring at her.

"What happened? She said that you just stared at her, creeped her out," Astoria said, trying to stop a grin from appearing on her face. "She said the fish impression didn't impress her," she had another bout of laughter.

"I don't know!" Harry wailed. "My brain just shut down and left me," Hermione started to laugh again and fell to the floor. The common room door opened again and Seamus walked in along with Dean. The pairs were chatting animatedly before they realised that Harry, Ron and Astoria were staring at them and that the fact that Hermione was rolling on the floor gasping for breath.

"Don't tell them please!" Harry whispered to Astoria and Ron, pleading with his eyes. Ron contemplated the advantages and disadvantages of the decision. He knew that if he told Seamus and Dean they would never let it go but if he didn't Harry would owe him a favour. He quickly nodded and said a quick. "Okay!" while Astoria pretended to think about it. She then gave him a nod and Harry breathed out in relief.

"Hey Astoria," Seamus said as the pair settled down around a table. "What you doin' here? more importantly who'd you get in?"

"Come on Seamus, I come in here all the time," Astoria said. "After me and Harry dated I would have thought that you would have trusted me,"

Dean grinned and punched Seamus on the arm. "Yeah Seamus, god! Don't worry I trust you, I trust you with my life,"

Harry shot a disgusted look at him. Astoria huffed, obviously not impressed with his attempt.

"I trust you as well Astoria, but your choice in boyfriends well..." Seamus said trailing off with a pointed look at Harry. "That could all change, I mean I'm single,"

Astoria gagged.

"Hey!" Seamus shouted looking scandalised while Dean laughed at him.

* * *

Harry had been wandering all over the castle using his invisibility cloak and the marauders map. He had took some firewhiskey from the private stash that Fred and George had gave him for investing the prize money from the Triwizard Tournament into their buisness. They had given the secret cache of firewhiskey for 16th birthday since they thought he was basically an adult. They had also said that his money wouldn't be accepted in the shop which as a gift since they had some truly amazing things.

Harry smiled at the thought of them and took a swig from the bottle.

Damn Cho fucking Chang

He wondered if she even cared that leaving him for fucking _Cedric Diggory_ had hurt him. She acted like there was nothing wrong and he wanted to act like there wasn't anything but he couldn't. They had spent about 7 months together and he couldn't forget that.

Then there was Daphne.

Oh he had made a right tit of himself.

He took another swig from the bottle and stumbled on his cloak, a drunken haze had settled on him.

She really was beautiful. The image of her was burnt into his head.

"Fuck," he muttered as he stumbled again on his cloak. He took the cloak off and stuffed it into his pocket. The portraits on either side of the corridor gave him disgusted looks as he stumbled passed them, often leaning on the walls for support. In the end he stopped and slid to the cold slabs of the stone floor. He rested against the ball and closed his eyes to stop the spinning.

He groaned and took another swig. He was gonna have one hell of a hangover.

"Harry?" a familiar voice said from somewhere. "What you doin' here?"

Harry cracked open his eyes and saw Astoria crouched down next to him. She was different to Daphne, she had brown hair while Daphne had blonde. But they had the same nose, mouth and those electric blue eyes.

"Hey 'Storie," Harry said shutting his eyes again. He heard her sit down next to him.

"You know before I used too love it when you called me that," she said. "Now I hate it,"

Harry chuckled. "Well I hate it when you call me Harry,"

"Even if I was yelling it in an orgasm?" she said smiling.

Harry pretended to think about it. "Hmmmm not even then," he said. "I'd probablys vomit on your boobs," Harry pretended to giggle when he said 'boobs' "Or all over your back depending on which way we were doing it,"

Astoria laughed and hit his knees with hers. "You know I'm glad that we're friends,"

"Nothing more, nothing less," he said with a flourish.

"I'll drink to that," Astoria said and took the bottle out his hands and gulped the remaining liquid. "Ah-ah! It burns! It burns!"

"You get used to it," laughed Harry.

* * *

**Rate and Review please**


	5. Chapter 5

"I love you Hermione," Harry said taking the hangover potion that she got out of her bag. He drank the foul substance and let out a sigh of relief as his splitting headache faded away.

"Well next time you can make your own, cause I'm not aiding you in your drinking habits," Hermione retorted with a stern look.

"Aww come on Mione this is a one-off thing. I promise this wont happen again," Harry said crossing his heart.

"It better be cause if you come to me again asking for a hangover potion...so help me I will tell your mother!" she warned. Harry gasped dramatically although he realized that she was being serious and that it was a valid threat Harry knew that when the time came he would be able to persuade her.

"Don't worry, Mione I've got it all under control," Harry replied taking out his copy of Transfiguration Today.

"Oh just like you had it under control with Daphne?" Hermione said with a small smile. Harry glowered at her.

"I've got a plan to fix that, first I will tell her that it wasn't actually me but a jealous imposter who is out to embarrass me, I'll tell her I'm still looking for the culprit," Harry shot a smug look at her. "Now this is where you come in. You have to come up with an alibi for me and if she asks you just tell her."

Hermione gave a very unlady like snort. "That sounds like something Ronald would do,"

"No he didn't! I came up with it," Harry whined flapping his hands like he was having a tantrum. "Give me some credit!"

"You do know that no one would fall for that... tell you what if you do some how make her doubt who she saw in the kitchen, I'll help you," Hermione said.

"No deal, it'll never work," Harry said shaking his head. "You know now that I think about it, I think Dad told mum that when she caught him bullying Snape."

"Really, I would've guessed Sirius, it sounds like something he would do," Hermione said. She checked her watch. "Harry you've got Quidditch practice in half an hour you might as well get there early,"

"Oh yeah I forgot, see you later," Harry said standing up. He turned and saw Daphne standing up as well at the Slytherin table. Harry quickly hurried over.

"Hey Potty, fuck off," Nott said as Harry approached the table. Crabbe and Goyle laughed stupidly.

Although Harry was friends with most of the people from the Slytherin table because of his connection with Draco, there was still some people that Harry disliked. He guessed that the feeling was mutual.

"Hey Nott, I didn't realise your limited vocabulary contained ennough words for you to even make a sentance,"" Harry shot back without even looking at him. Nott frowned as the people within ear range laughed at him. Harry could almost hear turning in his head as he tried to think of a comeback.

"Shut up Potter or you'll regret it," Nott said glaring at him. Crabbe and Goyle cracked there knuckles.

Harry snorted. "Yeah I'm completely terrified, please don't hurt me with your big words,"

Nott growled and stood up, Crabbe and Goyle followed his lead. In an instant Snape appeared at the table.

"What is going on here?" he growled menacingly. Nott, Crabbe and Goyle sat down, smirking at Harry.

"He came over and started to insult me," Nott said looking proud.

Snape stared at Harry, his lip curled in distaste. Harry stared back his face blank.

"Detention Potter, you can polish the trophy room, I hear Argus needs someone to do it,"

"What! I didn't do anything!" Harry yelled outraged. He wasn't suprised though, Snape never took his word.

"Detention Potter!" Snape said drowning out Harry's accusation. "Thursday, 7pm. I will be informing Argus and you had better be there," he finished and strode away.

"Told you," Nott jeered. Harry turned to face him.

"Woah! I got a detention from Snape there's a suprise," Harry retorted. "You know Nott the only reason you didn't get one is cause no one would want to spend more than a couple of minutes in your presence no matter what you did. Your stupid just rubs off every one." and with that he turned and walked away leaving Nott angry and flustured.

Harry was used to getting detentions from Snape. It was kind of an annual thing now.

Harry caught the sight of Daphne's hair and jogged to catch up with her.

"Hey! Hey Daphne!" he yelled turning the corner. He saw her turn around looking exasperated.

"What Potter?" she said looking annoyed.

"Hey, you know the other day in the kitchen? yeah ummm that wasn't me," Harry said running a hand through his hair nervously. "Ummm it was someone...using...polyjuice potion. Yeah it was Seamus using polyjuice potion. Hermione told me,"

Daphne stared back. "It was Seamus using polyjuice potion to fool me into thinking that it was you and deliberately made an absolute idiot of himself?" She obviously didn't believe him.

"Yup a very childish thing to do," Harry said acting as if it happened every other day.

Daphne shook her head, turned around and walked away from him.

"Hey Daphne!" Harry yelled again and ran to catch up to her. "Okay that wasn't true, it was me but I was drunk and couldn't form a coherent thought,"

Daphne carried on speed walking so that Harry had to jog to catch up. "Okay! That wasn't true either! I was going for the dumbfounded by your beauty approach, it obviously didn't work out the way it was supposed too, will you stop walking so fast?"

Daphne stopped suddenly so that Harry had to backpeddle. "Okay you've told me why you acted the way you did now will you leave me alone?" Her eyes bored holes into his. They were cold and here face revealed nothing just a stony expression.

"I th-I thought...you know, we could get to know each other," Harry ran a hand through his hair, he picked up the habit from his dad and tended to do it when he was nervous.

"Well Potter I don't," she replied and sped away leaving him dumbfounded by her aggressiveness. He was also a little hurt but he brushed it off. What was her problem? Astoria never acted live that to anyone.

He shook his head, he had Quidditch practice. Harry looked at Daphne's retreating figure before making his way to the Quidditch pitch.

* * *

It was terrible.

Ron had broken Demelza's nose when he passed the quaffle to hard, he then had an aurgument with Ritchie Coote about being on the team. This had been broken up by Ginny who then started another argument with Ron. Harry had had to break that up while Katie took Jimmy Peakes to the hospital wing for he had broken his arm while hitting a bludger.

It had also started to rain heavily, half way through the practice which meant that they could not see. Harry had called off the practice and they all trooped back to the chaanging rooms wet to their very bones.

The rest of the team had left after having a shower and getting changed leaving Harry alone in the bathroom. He had spent almost half an hour under the hot water thinking about the practice.

He turned off the spray and stood listening to the sound of the water dripping of his body. He knew that his team was favoured to win this year. They had won nearly every game since the arrival of Harry. He could remember McGonagall catching him when he had dived for Neville's Remembrall. He smiled as he was taken to Wood who gave him the Seekers position.

He had sent a letter home to his parents that night telling them what had happened and that he was apparently the youngest Seeker in nearly a century. James of course couldn't have been prouder and had bought him a Nimbus 2000 with Harry's named engraved on it. Sirius had then bought him a Firebolt when he had won the Triwizard Tournament. He had been named the school champion and made friends with Victor Krum, one of the best Seekers in the world, and Fleur Delacour who Harry had later introduced to Billy Weasley and the two were engaged to be married.

Harry was bought out of his remincence when he heard a yell from outside. Harry quickly secured his cloak around his shoulders and rushed outside. As he rounded the corner he saw Daphne Greengrass surrounded by Nott, Crabbe and Goyle.

"GET OFF ME!" Daphne screamed as Nott tried to grab her.

"Hey!" Harry yelled. Daphne turned to face him relieved that someone had found her. This turned into a scowl as she that it was in fact Harry. Nott let go of her and sneered at him but Goyle had sent a hex towards him. Harry ducked under it and yelled. "Impendimenta!" his jinx hit Goyle, who squealed and was thrown of his feet. Nott sneer turned into a rage and he shot three spells at him. Crabbe had launched himself at Daphne as she reached for her wand and they both fell to the ground.

Harry immediately blocked them non verbally and transfigured a rock into a stone dog who threw himself at Nott. Nott panicked and didn't see the Stupefy hurtling towards him. Nott fell to the floor unconscious.

Daphne grabbed her wand from where it had fallen and immediately blasted Crabbe from on top of her. Harry turned to see Crabbe sailing through the air before landing heavily on his back. Harry created a rope which wrapped it self around Crabbe so that he couldn't move.

"Thanks," Daphne said blowing a hair from of her face, as Harry helped her up.

"What were they doing?" Harry asked gesturing to the trio.

"Oh just harassing me, I would've handled it you know," she said rubbing her arm were Nott had grabbed her.

"Here, I can fix that," Harry said pointing his wand towards the bruise that was forming. A pale light emitted from the end of his wand and the finger print on her arm vanished.

Daphne nodded her thanks. "I better get back,"

"I'll walk you up, I'm going in any way," Harry replied brightly. Daphne shrugged delicately and walked up towards the school.

"What do you want to do with them?" Harry said as they walked past Nott.

"Just leave them," Daphne said without looking at them.

"Did I do something wrong?" Harry asked suddenly.

"What?"

"You know the last time we met, did I do something wrong?" Harry repeated.

"No...yes," she replied slowly. "Its complicated,"

"I'm sure I can keep up,"

"Its just Tory told me a lot about you and I always thought that you, you know..." she trailed off. "But when I met you, you just acted like all the other idiots,"

"Oh," Harry said. "Well it wasn't my fault! My brain left me hanging, I didn't mean to say that you were beautiful," Daphne raised one eyebrow. "I mean not that you aren't! what I meant to say was that... well I wasn't supposed to say it then just later when, you know, we got to know each other. You are Astoria's sister and you know I can't meet one without meeting the other," Harry laughed nervously, he ran his hand through his hair. "I was supposed to say something charming but flattering as well but well...you know what happened,"

"You gurgled," she said with a hint of humour. Harry could almost see her cold posture melting slightly.

"I didn't gargle! I-we-yeah I did gargle but it was a dignified gargle," Harry said lifting his chin in a dignified pose. Daphne smiled slightly at his antics. "Us Potter's have a very subtle way with women, what you saw was a dignified gargle but it was in fact a message to your subconscious and the message was...that...wait for it..." Harry pretended to give the answer some thought. "That, well we- well **I** can...you know, do impressive stuff," he finished with a flourish and made a trail of gold sparks appear with his wand. "You left before I could do the second gargle which you would've interpreted as something classy and sophisticated,"

Daphne smiled fully this time and Harry swore that he could almost see the beginnings of a laugh.

"Well Potter it seems to me that you really do have a way with women. You as for as I can see have the full package. Translatable and dignified gargles! what more could a women ask for?" Daphne said. Harry did a little twirl as if showing off.

"I didn't know my gargles had such a sway with women," Harry said impressively. "Maybe you could translate this one?" Daphne gave him a nod so that he could carry on. Harry cleared his throat theatrically before whining lightly. Daphne looked at him quizzically. "Wait for it" Harry said and gargle.

"Hmmm difficult," Daphne said tapping her chin with a finger. "I'm getting mixed signals, I'm going to guess, your saying that you need to visit the toilet because you've got diarrhea"

Harry laughed sarcastically. "Close, I need to go to the toilet because I'm **constipated**,"

This time Daphne laughed. Harry smiled as he heard the musical sound and was dissapointed when it ended to quickly. They walked in a comfortable silence and reached the Slytherin common room without trouble.

"So I'll see you later?" Harry said as Daphne opened the door to the common room. She turned around and Harry saw the corner of her lip rising slightly, she stepped into the room and the door shut behind her.

Harry walked back to the Gryffindor common room with a grin.

**Happy New Year guys**


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey Astoria!" Harry yelled running to catch up with her. He flung his arm around her and drew her in.

"Oh hullo Harry," she replied rummaging through her bag. "You haven't seen Scott have you?"

Harry frowned. "I'm not certain on whether or not he exists...why?"

"I'm positive his took something from my bag" she said, pulling her hand out of her bag and closing the flap. Harry grinned.

"Aww did he take little Tory's diary," he said mockingly. "What if he opened it and found all those secret entries you've been doing- you know...the ones about me" he whispered.

Astoria turned so that they were facing each other and wrapped her hands around his neck pulling him flush against her. "I don't care I want the whole world to know about how I feel about you" Harry chuckled and pushed her against the wall. He ignored the wolf whistles and comments they were getting from bystanders that walked past.

"What feelings?" he murmured, staring into her blue eyes. She met his gaze, refusing to back down.

"The sexual kind," she whispered, she closed her eyes slowly and began to lean forward.

"And FINISH! That's a wrap people!" she yelled pushing Harry away from her.

"Aw just when things were getting hot!" Fred Weasley said as he sauntered past. "The sexual tension-"

"Between you two..." George Weasley interrupted. "Whoo!" He grinned.

"Gred and Forge, so glad you could make it." Harry said, throwing his arm around Astoria. "I'm having a party for my 17th and you two are invited- Oh you too Tory,"

Astoria smiled up at him before sliding out of his grasp. "Ill be there," she nodded towards Fred and George before making her way down the corridor.

"OH! Hey Tory! Daphne's invited as well," Harry yelled after her, she turned her head to flash a smile and nodded.

Harry turned to face Fred and George who were grinning. "What?" he questioned. George shook his head still grinning and Fred snorted. "Okaaay, well I'm going this way so see you later," He turned and strode away. Fred and George spluttered as they tried to contain their laughter.

* * *

"Hey Harry," Ron said as he fell into the chair next to him, rubbing his eyes. Harry looked up from his essay.

"Oh hey Ron," he replied. "You are coming to my party aren't you?"

Ron nodded eagerly. "Wouldn't miss it for the world...no actually I probably would miss it if it was for the world." he said thoughtfully.

"Nice to know I'm appreciated" Harry laughed.

"Hey guys," Hermione said as she fell into the space next to Harry and dropped her bag which landed with a startlingly loud thump. "I can't believe that were finished our 6th year in 2 weeks, its gone to fast. Haha we've got one more year and then we are finished school,"

Harry grinned as he cast a drying charm on the parchment so that the ink didn't smudge. He rolled it up before putting it into his bag. He stretched, sighing with relief as he heard several cracks. He leaned back on the chair. "I dunno about you two but I can't wait," Harry said. "Dad said his could get me an trainee course at the Department for the Regulation and control of Magical creatures,"

Ron frowned. "Why, I thought you would try to get onto a Quidditch team or something?"

"I like Quidditch but I couldn't do it as a professional career, anyway I could make a real difference to the magical community. I was thinking that after I did the course I could apply for a job at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement" Harry replied, rubbing his knuckles.

"Me and Harry want to make it possible for people like Remus, who's a werewolf, to be able to integrate themselves into the community instead of being excluded and hated" Hermione said briskly. "But we were also thinking about muggles and Muggle-born witches and wizards and how they are often excluded because of their limited knowledge about the wizarding world. I mean me and my parents were only given a brief explanation about how I was a witch and that I would be attending Hogwarts, I had to figure the rest out by myself,"

"I think it would be a real waste of power if I didn't actually considering how both Dad and Sirius have got seats on the Wizengamot. I suppose Dumbledore would support me as well and his the Chief Warlock on the Wizengamot not to mention the Chairmanship of the International Confederation of Wizards. They've got a real influence on what happens laws and legislations there are in the wizarding world." Harry said, now rubbing his chin.

Ron gaped. "Wow, you two already know what your going to do and clearly put a lot of though into it. Left the rest of us mortals with no clue about what they want to do with their lives."

Harry laughed as he noticed Hermione blushing at the compliment she never did know how to take one.

"Come on Ron you must have something you want to do?" Hermione inquired.

Ron frowned as he though about the question. "Well Billy's working as a curse breaker, Charlie's a dragon keeper, Percy's the personal assistor of the Minister of Magic and Fred and George want to open a shop. I don't know what I can do that the rest of my family haven't done better at,"

Hermione pursed her lips as she thought. "You could try to get a spot on a Quidditch team, I mean you are good as a keeper," Harry nodded his agreement.

"You're brilliant on a broom, I'd be pretty surprised if they didn't take you on,"

Ron smiled. "Thanks, I'll think about it,"

"You know the Hogwarts and Beauxbatons Ball was cancelled," Harry said, changing the subject.

"Really! But I've bought my dress clothes!" Ron moaned.

"Its alright their just changing the date its gonna be next year," Harry said quickly.

Hermione frowned. "What about the current 7th year students?"

"They leave a week early so they were gonna miss it anyway," Harry replied.

Ron stretched and stood up. "I'm of to bed, see you later," he lumbered forward towards the staircase and disappeared.

"I'm going as well, see you Mione," Harry said standing up and walking to the staircase.

"See you in the morning," Hermione replied as she settled back into the chair, after taking a book out of her bag.

* * *

Harry had began to automatically look for the blonde hair that belonged to Daphne. Although he had had only one real conversation with her, he had began to miss her. He was constantly trying to catch her eye in the Great Hall when they having their meal or during Potions which was taught by Slughorn and was the only class that Harry had with the Slytherin.

So when Astoria had informed him that both she and Daphne would be attending his party he had been ecstatic.

The last two weeks flew by and before Harry could believe it, he was on Platform 9 and 3/4 saying his farewells to his friends. After a brief chat with Hermione's parents about how he was he pushed his trolley towards the barrier. He knew that his parents were on the other side like always.

As soon as he was through the barrier he was pulled into a strong hug and was lathered with pecks and kisses.

"Mum! Stop it, there's people around," Harry pretended to be embarrassed but really he enjoyed the attention.

"Well you should have came home for Christmas or else I wouldn't have missed you so much!" Lily Potter replied sternly. "Have you been eating? Why have you got bags under your eyes? Have you been sleeping properly? Where's Hermione? Has she gone? I would've also like to see Astoria again, is she still on the platform? Ho- "

"Lily, your suffocating him! Look his broken! I think he might need attention!" came the frantic cries of James. He leaped forward grabbing Harry in a bear hug and lifting him of his feet. "LILY! Quick get the car started I don't think his gonna make it!" Ignoring the looks he was getting from people around him, he stumbled forward, unable to carry Harry fully so he resorted to half carrying him and half dragging him.

Harry was having a hard time to contain his laughter at the antics of his father. Although he was supposed to be an adult he still acted as though he was a child.

"Move people! Horridly ugly child coming through!" James yelled pushing through the crowd. Lily followed the pair with a smile.

As soon as they had reached the car, James dropped Harry before leaning on the car to wait for his wife. Harry grinned. "Hello to you to,"

"Sup," James said, looking around haughtily. "The streets are a hard place to li- OW!"

Lily appeared in front of them and had cast a stinging hex at James. "That's for leaving me,"

James winced as he rubbed his arm. "Left you did I, well we are going to have change that,"

He stalked towards Lily before pulling her to him and growled.

"Ohh angry are we," Lily said.

"Very," James replied, kissing her jaw.

Harry groaned. "Urgh! guys get a room, I'd like to keep the contents of my stomach,"

"Shhh, dear we're having a moment," Lily said as James moved to her neck.

Harry gagged.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry stumbled out of his room, rubbing his eyes to keep them from drooping. He yawned as he lumbered down the stairs and into the brightly lit kitchen.

"Gah! Why is it so bright?" he yelped, shielding his eyes from the abnormal intensity of the sun, that was flooding the kitchen with its rays.

"That's what happens when you let the sun in...it goes brighter," James informed him from the stool he was sitting on. He sipped his coffee as he filled the daily crossword puzzle in.

"Hey honey, glad your finally up," chirped Lily as she walked in and sat beside James. "I'm not sure 'lily' goes there, James,"

James frowned and Harry snorted. Harry knew that James didn't actually do the crossword, he just filled it in with random words, often about his mum.

"If 'lily' goes there and I deem it acceptable then it is correct," James said, proudly. "And anybody who objects will just have to live with it,"

Harry sat down on the stool opposite them, letting his eyes adjust to the light. "I object and I refuse to hold my silence!"

James glared, slowly picking up his fork. "You wanna take dat back...fool,"

Lily raised an eyebrow. "Dat?"

James laughed. "Oh my little honey badger, I'm much more street than I actually let on," he pecked her on the cheek. "You have yet to see me in my cap which I wear at either a 37 degree angle or a 180 degree angle. It depends on my mood,"

"Mmm, whatever you say, **pookie bear," **Lily replied taking the newspaper.

"Are you calling me fat?" he turned to Harry. "Is she calling me fat?"

Harry snickered as Lily rolled her eyes.

"Of course not honey," she said, soothingly. James looked at her suspiciously.

"I don't know mum, I've heard that pookie bear's are often considered a sumo wrestlers best friend," Harry said, tapping his chin thoughtfully.

"What?" James said, confused.

"Because of the similarity...in weight," Harry said, slowly. James growled.

"You take that back,"

"I cannot,"

"Lily!"

"Sorry James but I have to agree with him,"

"LILY!"

Harry clutched his stomach as he heaved in laughter, tears had sprung into his eyes. James grumbled moodily, pushing his coffee back with distaste and glaring at the wall. Lily rubbed his arm soothingly.

"You know we're just kidding,"

James perked up immediately and engulfed her and Harry, in a tight hug. "I knew it!"

"How many times do I have to tell you? If you're gonna have a hugging session, don't forget to invite me!"

Harry struggled to break free from the hug and turned to face the source of the noise.

"Sirius!" he yelled and ran forward to give him a hug. "Wow you do not age well,"

Sirius laughed and returned the hug, ruffling his hair. "Well it looks like you haven't aged at all, prepubescent body and that baby smooth face,"

"Looks like your eyesight's gotten worse than your manners, old man," Harry shot back with a grin.

Lily and James laughed at the banter between the duo.

"Okay Sirius, when your finished insulting my first-born child," Lily said interrupting the conversation between the pair.

"Oooh, Lily still looking ravishing," Sirius said, smirking.

"Hey that's my wife and yes she still is ravishing," James laughed. Lily pretended to blush and swatted James on the arm.

"Stop it you both!" Lily said with a high-pitched giggle. James, Sirius and Harry gaped at her.

"I wasn't even aware _you_ could speak at such a pitch," Sirius said, astonished. James and Harry nodded in agreement. "All these years you've complained about shrieky girls and it turns out that you, yourself, have an inner demon."

Lily shrugged. "Meh,"

"Wow," James muttered in reverence. "How could you hide this from me? Me? Your husband?"

"Believe it or not after 17 seventeen years of marriage I can still keep secrets from you," Lily replied with a sniff.

"Bu- but I'm not keeping anything from yo- Wait..._secrets? _what else are you hiding from me?" James said, squinting at her suspiciously. Harry motioned to Sirius to attract his attention and mouthed _Lets go. _Sirius grinned and they both edged out of the kitchen.

Harry grinned as he heard James arguing with Lily. "I find it hard to believe, that mum married him willingly, with the amount of time they spend arguing,"

"I like it, it takes me back to the good old days when James followed your mum around with puppy eyes trying to get her to acknowledge him by annoying her," Sirius sighed as he reminisced. "It was hilarious. Did I tell you the Quidditch match story?"

"You mean the time he tried to ask mum out halfway through a Quidditch match, got hit by a bludger, had to go to the hospital wing, missed the match and lost the chance to get Quidditch Cup for Gryffindor? Yes, you have told me that story," Harry said snorting in amusement.

Sirius laughed in that weird bark that he had. "Good times, good times. He was such an idiot but I guess it paid of in the end,"

"Your not going all sentimental are you? Cause I'm not going anywhere near you if you are," Harry said with a frown.

"Ha! Why would I want to settle down? What if I had a cretin of a son like you? Think about the shame..." Sirius barked in laughter.

"With your personality and looks, you should be glad that your son became just a cretin. I can imagine it being much worse," Harry smirked. Sirius barked out another bout of laughter and ruffled Harry's hair.

"You truly are a son of a Marauder,"

"Shh,"

* * *

Harry flicked his hand up, murmuring the incantation to make his chosen object levitate. He frowned as the piece of parchment lay still on his desk, refusing to move. He growled, flicking his hand up again.

It lay still.

He breathed in slowly and let it out, calming himself. He was attempting to do wandless magic and had even succeeded a few time. The first time he had done this was when he had cast a heating charm on himself as he woke up for breakfast in his 5th year. But it had took him until breakfast that very morning, when he realised what he had done. After a year of attempting to fully connect with his wand he was now able to cast minor spells using his wand without any actual contact. Spells like _lumos_ came in handy he was unable to locate his wand in the dark.

And now he was trying to cast magic without the use of a wand. Harry had researched into preforming wandless magic but most of the books that he had read might as well have been blank for the amount of information it didn't have. He had also researched into the Trace and found that magic, from an underage wizard, could only be tracked if it was preformed using a wand so he had started practising during the summer holiday as well as at Hogwarts.

He focused on repeating the incantation that would allow the parchment to levitate under his breath, glaring the parchment. He growled again and imagined his magic stretching out and lifting the parchment into the air.

He felt a brief tingling sensation in the palm of his hand and the parchment fluttered slightly, as if caught in a breeze.

Bang!

Harry recoiled as if stung and glared at the source of the noise.

"Sorry guys, the wind just blew the door closed," a familiar shout echoed through the house.

Harry rolled of his bed and walked towards the door. He threw it open and caught sight of Remus shaking of his coat.

"Hey,"

Remus turned to see Harry jog down the stairs and walked over to him with a smile.

He chorused back a greeting and enveloped Harry in a tight hug. "Wow, you've grown,"

"Yeah, apparently its this rare disease that teenagers get,"

"Really? Don't remember being affected. Although Sirius and James did say something about me growing a metre over night but I just took it to be my fluffy problem," Remus pondered.

There was another knock on the door. Harry went to open the door but Remus was faster. He flicked his wand and the door opened to reveal his wife, Tonks. Harry glared at Remus who shrugged and said. "Your nearly 17, thought I might lord it over you while I still can,"

"Wotcher Harry!" Tonks said, brightly as she stepped in. "Look who I bought!" she thrust a bundle of blankets forward to let Harry examine it. Teddy Lupin gurgled from inside, he squeezed his eyes shut frowning slightly. Harry laughed as his currently bright blue hair turned jet black to resemble Harry's.

"Hey, Teddy! How's my favourite godson?"

"You've only got one godson," Tonks remarked. "Should we move to the living room? Not that this hallway isn't nice,"

Harry shrugged and led the trio into the living room where his parents were sprawled on the carpet playing wizard chess.

"Hiya, Lily, James." Remus greeted as he took a seat. Lily nodded a quick greeting towards Remus to engulfed in the game to give him attention. James, likewise preoccupied, grunted at the greeting to show he had heard.

Tonks grinned and also sat down next to Remus and started to play with Teddy. Harry sighed as his parents continued to ignore their visitors.

Concentrating hard on his chosen spell, he snapped his fingers. A loud crack resounded around the room followed and his parents perked up at the noise finally noticing Remus, Tonks and Teddy.

He grinned as they stumbled up to greet them.


End file.
